


light will guide you home

by littlelooneyluna



Series: ~ 'cause my baby's sweet as can be ~ [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot fics, a collection series, all based on my robron headcanons on my blog, soft!robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: a collection of fluffy little ficlets inspired by my robron headcanons.robert usually cannot go to sleep without a little light being on, then aaron came along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i made loads of little mini ficlets after reaching 1,000 followers on my @robronheadcanons page on tumblr and deciding to take prompts, creating little stories about people's fav ones. then i thought of the fact that there's probably a number of you that don't have tumblr, i was in this position before and it sucked that stories were shared on there and not here so, here you go.

Robert's got into the habit of reading before bed, propped up against the pillows, head buried into some Stephen King book that Aaron's never heard of.

Aaron comes through the door, has a towel through his hair as he attempts to dry it and then looks down towards the bed.

"You reading that book, _still_." Aaron makes a point of it, looks right at the cover and then shakes his head as he sits on the bed with a thud. Robert can't take his eyes off the page and gives Aaron a little hum which is supposed to be a sufficient form of reply.

Aaron gets into the bed, does this annoying thing, leans right over and rests his head on Robert's shoulder, nearly blocking the light.

Aaron feels his eyes grow tired and then lets out this little yawn which makes Robert turn towards him.

"You go sleep, I'm just finishing this last chapter." Robert mumbles out, keeps his attention on the book and then presses a little kiss to Aaron's head.

Aaron frowns, feels silly for not wanting to go to sleep without Robert laying down beside him, his body so close and warm.

Robert notices the way Aaron doesn't move and tries to fight the smile on his face because he knows why the younger man won't lay down properly yet.

"S'alright." Aaron whispers before fighting back a yawn. "'M'not tired." He lies.

Robert doesn't believe him but chooses to just nod his head as if he does, feeling Aaron rub a hand up and down his arm lovingly and suddenly reading quicker.

He finishes the chapter, misses out some lines but it doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things because Aaron's all sleepy and just wants to close his eyes now and it's adorable.

"All done," Robert whispers into Aaron's ear before lowering their bodies down into the mattress and pulling the covers over them both.

Aaron sighs contently and then squints up at the amber glow of Robert's little night light which is still on. He smiles a little before leaning over Robert's body and switching it off as quickly as he can, he knows that Robert says it helps him sleep but he can think of other ways.

"Aaron -" Robert tries, knows it's selfish of him to want the light on all the time, thinks he's silly.

Aaron moves his body back towards him, smiles softly and melts Robert a little as he wraps his arms around the older man and presses a tender kiss to Robert's lips.

It's completely dark, nothing able to distract Aaron away from his love for Robert Sugden. His all encompassing _true_ love.

"I'll protect ya from the dark if ya like.” Aaron whispers, teasing a little as Robert laughs against him and then squeezes at the younger man's hand.

"You'll protect me?" Robert whispers back, it sounds weird to say aloud because he feels like it's always  _him_ protecting Aaron. He loves it though, he loves the way it could be true, Aaron could protecting him couldn't he? He _does_.

Aaron pushes his body even closer to Robert, "That's a given Rob," he says softly like its the most obvious thing in the world.

Robert smiles, knows Aaron means it with all his heart. "I love ya." He whispers gently and then feels Aaron kiss his shoulder.

"Love ya too." Aaron says softly, closes his eyes and then he feels Robert relax against him, holding his hand still and finally settling off to sleep knowing that he doesn't need a stupid light on all night, he just needs Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> loads more to come! xx


End file.
